dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lila West's Loft Apartment
Lila's Loft Apartment is a location in Season Two of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. Lila West (alias Lila Tournay) lived in this apartment during her time in Miami. The kitchen and bedroom were in an upstairs loft area that overlooked the main living space which she used for an art studio. The apartment was shown in seven episodes. (Lila West appeared in ten episodes.) Appearances Season Two: * "See-Through" * "Dex, Lies, and Videotape" * "That Night, a Forest Grew" * "Morning Comes" * "There's Something About Harry" * "Left Turn Ahead" * "The British Invasion" Summary Dexter Morgan met Lila Tournay at a Narcotics Anonymous meeting. He attended the meeting due to pressure from Rita Bennett after he told her that he had an addiction. While Dexter was alluding to being a serial killer, Rita assumed he meant that he had a heroin addiction. The first time that Dexter went to Lila's apartment was on the day that Vince Masuka claimed to have found a clue concerning The Bay Harbor Butcher. Saying that he needed to stay "calm, centered, focused," Dexter visited Lila (who was his NA sponsor) during his lunch break. When Dexter arrived at her place, she was wearing a visor and using a torch to work on a sculpture. Instead of providing much help, she took him out on a ride to steal art supplies. Dexter began to visit Lila, often late at night, to talk about how he had spent his life living up to Harry's expectations. Lila advised Dexter to make a "fresh start." When Rita learned that Dexter and Lila had spent the night in a motel, she assumed they had sex, and broke up with him. The next day, Dexter went to Lila's apartment to express his anger and they ended up actually having sex. Lila began to pressure Dexter to spend more time with her. When he attended an event at Cody's school, Lila became distraught and set her sculptures on fire to gain Dexter's sympathy. Dexter noticed that the fire had multiple origin points, and wondered if Lila had set the fire on purpose. Thinking it was wise to avoid Lila, Dexter told her that he was going bowling, She insisted on meeting his friends, wrote the address on her apartment wall, and notified Santos Jimenez of the location. When leaving the bowling alley, Dexter was ambushed by Jimenez with a knife. Lila then took Dexter to her apartment, patched up his arm, and held him in her arms until he fell asleep. Later, Lila learned that Dexter had lied to her about working late. She broke into Rita's house with a key that she had stolen to see if Dexter was there. This infuriated Dexter, and he went to her apartment to confront her. Lila blamed him because he had lied to her and admitted that she had sent Jimenez to the bowling alley. Dexter glared at her, and said that she was more dangerous than his addiction. He ordered Lila to stay away from Rita and him...or she would see the "monster." Lila, now obsessed with Dexter, tried several times to get him back. When he refused, she asked Angel Batista to help paint her apartment. Angel, who was attracted to Lila, readily agreed. On the night that the painting was completed, Lila and Angel had sex, with her saying that she liked it rough. Then she went into her bathroom, swallowed a bunch of "roofies," and passed out. This led Angel to being framed for sexual assault. Dexter asked Lila to drop the charges against Angel, but she wouldn't unless Dexter took her back. She believed that they were "soul mates.' Meanwhile, Debra Morgan discovered that the name Lila Tournay was an alias, with Lila's real name being Lila West. Debra went to Lila's apartment and warned her to leave Miami on her own or be removed, since she was there on an expired Visa. In desperation, Lila used Dexter's stolen GPS, and followed the directions to the cabin in the Everglades, where she found James Doakes imprisoned n a cage. Doakes begged her to unlock his cage and informed her that Dexter was The Bay Harbor Butcher. Instead of freeing Doakes, Lila blew up the cabin, which killed Doakes, in order to keep Dexter's secret safe. Lila then went home and painted a portrait of Dexter. After Dexter pretended that he wanted to go away with Lila, she discovered that he actually was planning to kill her. She kidnapped Cody and Astor and brought them to her apartment. When Dexter arrived to rescue them, Lila locked them all inside, and set the apartment on fire. They all managed to escape, and Dexter later exacted his revenge by following Lila to Paris and stabbing her in the heart. Trivia * '''Loft apartment '''is an open space, usually without internal walls (except for the bathroom), and typically in a one-time commercial or industrial building. It is characterized by high ceilings, exposed piping, ventilator tubes, support beams and poles, wooden or concrete floors, and often floor-to-ceiling windows. Related Pages * Cabin in the Everglades * Lila West's Paris Apartment * Lila West Gallery 41 Entrance.PNG|Entrance 42 Sculpture.PNG|Lila working on her sculptures 61 Tea.PNG|Lila makes tea in her kitchen 64 Anger.PNG|An angry Dexter in Lila's kitchen 66 Bedroom.PNG|Lila and Dexter on her bed 71 Dining area.PNG|Dining area 72 Bulb out.PNG|Dexter notices a bulb out 76 Set fire.PNG|Lila sets fire to her sculpture 103 Angel.PNG|Angel, after painting Lila's apartment 108 Bathroom.PNG|Lila in her bathroom, preparing to take "roofies" 109 Angel.PNG|Angel, after he has sex with Lila 112 Stairs.PNG|Stairs to loft area 114 Lila and Debra.PNG|Debra tells Lila to leave town immediately 12 Painting.PNG|Lila paints Dexter 120 Last view.PNG|Last view of the apartment building, after Dexter escaped from the fire Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Crime Scenes Category:Residences Category:Indexter